


Would You Really?

by quicksilverclizzy (quicksilvermalec), quicksilverjimon (quicksilvermalec), quicksilvermalec



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: ALEC IS THE SASS KING, Alec is a king of sass, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Clary Fairchild, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, BAMF Jace Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, BAMF Simon Lewis, Bisexual Jace Lightwood, Clary is amazing, F/F, I'm sorry but it's true, Izzy is the fashion queen, Jace is a bamf, Lesbian Clary Fairchild, M/M, Magnus is fabulous, Pansexual Isabelle Lightwood, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Simon is kinda there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverclizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverjimon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilvermalec
Summary: "I," stated Alec very slowly, "would literally rather die slowly of asphyxiation."***He gave in anyway.





	Would You Really?

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry to anyone who got confused by this earlier when I originally posted it; it didn't actually update the way it was supposed to. It should be fixed now, so enjoy.

“Okay, wait,” Alec told the group urgently. “So, if Izzy is dating Clary and Jace is dating Simon… does that mean we’re _all_ gay? As in, literally not one of my father’s children are straight?”

Jace’s eyes lit up as Izzy nodded wildly. Alec almost fist-pumped. “Fuck yes!” he screamed. “Robert is going to be _so pissed_!”

Magnus put a hand on his arm and Simon looked at him confusedly. “You call your dad by his name?”

Alec slumped just a little bit in the shoulders, but nothing else about him betrayed his sadness at the reminder. “Yeah,” he said, sounding unruffled. “‘Dad’ is a term indicative of respect and he has most certainly _not_ earned my respect.”

Izzy looked at him with pride in her eyes and high-fived him. Then she let out a little gasp. “Oh my god,” she whispered with a mischievous look in her eyes that indicated she’d just had a ‘brilliant’ idea that would probably end in nobody having fun except Izzy and Magnus.

“What, Isabelle?” Alec asked guardedly.

“We can go on gay triple dates!” she exclaimed. He gave her an even, unimpressed look.

“I,” began Alec condescendingly, “would literally rather _die slowly of asphyxiation_ than attend a triple date with both of my siblings.”

Izzy pouted at him, crossing her arms and huffing. He rolled his eyes.

“Iz, you know that you would just sit next to Clary and Jace would sit next to Simon and I would sit next to Magnus and we’d all just end up eating food off each other’s forks and making out with our respective partners.”

Izzy’s face didn’t change, even though Jace and Simon shared a look, Magnus shrugged, and Clary acquiesced, “well, he’s not wrong.”

Izzy took Alec’s hand and pulled him down toward her. She whispered something in his ear and he went red.

“Jesus Christ,” he muttered. “Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, how dare you expose me like this.”

She giggled, and Alec knew he was totally in for it. He sighed.

***

He went on the date.


End file.
